The availability of self-service financial technology and devices such as automated teller machines, (ATMs), online banking and bill payment has grown rapidly in the recent past. However, the devices and systems used to conduct such financial transactions have typically been limited to a single service or services in a single financial arena. For example, conventional ATM machines are typically limited to cash withdrawals, deposits and balance inquiries. Self-service ticket machines are typically limited to dispensing tickets and require the use of a credit or debit card to complete a purchase. Current devices and systems also do not provide convenient, comprehensive financial services to unbanked and under-banked customers who may not have a bank account or a debit or credit card account. Some, however, do allow for multiple services from a common location, but each service has a dedicated VPN connection to the service provider.
Current ATM networks and similar services use standardized machines and processes that provide one or more services in the same manner regardless of where the machines are placed, who uses the machines, the frequency of transactions and other factors. However, an increasing number of different services are available, some of which may be more desirable to different segments of a population depending upon demographics, income levels, location and other factors. Thus, there exists a need for a system and method that can provide different services at different locations and times based upon predetermined factors.